The present invention relates the locomotion of a person having a non-ambulatory lower leg. More particularly, the invention relates to a cart for an injured person including a plurality of wheels that is moveable between a first asymmetrical position relative to the frame and a second asymmetrical position relative to the frame, thereby accommodating a person having a non-ambulatory lower left leg or a non-ambulatory lower right leg, respectively.
Various self-propelled carts, scooters, walkers, etc. for the locomotion of a person who has one non-ambulatory lower leg and one ambulatory leg are known. Typically, the person rests his or her non-ambulatory lower leg on a surface supported by a wheeled frame, while using his or her ambulatory leg for propulsion.
A problem with such devices has been their instability. In short, they have been undesirably prone to tipping over during operation. Another problem with such devices has been their lack of versatility. Devices made specifically for a person having a non-ambulatory lower left leg have not been suitable for a use by person having a non-ambulatory lower right leg, and vice-versa. Prior devices have not fully addressed both of these issues.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,317 to Accetta (xe2x80x9cAccettaxe2x80x9d) discloses a four-wheeled walker with a side extension that serves as an outrigger to give the wheels of the walker an asymmetrical arrangement relative to a center axis of the vehicle. Accetta is directed to the instability problem, but the walker that Accetta teaches lacks versatility, as it is dedicated to either a left or a right leg.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,740 to Seeger (xe2x80x9cSeegerxe2x80x9d) discloses a three-wheeled cart. The two front wheels of the cart are fixed. The rear (third) wheel is attached to a leg support assembly that is con figured to be attached to either a left or a right side of the cart. This allows reconfiguration of the cart to accommodate either a left or a right leg, but the three-wheeled cart is inherently less stable than a four-wheeled vehicle.
There is, therefore, a need for a stable, yet versatile cart for an injured person.
The present invention provides a cart for an injured person. The cart includes a frame, a leg support member coupled to the frame, and a plurality of wheels coupled to the frame. The plurality of wheels is moveable between a first asymmetrical position relative to the frame and a second asymmetrical position relative to the frame, thereby accommodating a person having a non-ambulatory lower left leg or a non-ambulatory lower right leg, respectively.